


"Ultimate" Jackal

by Bigou



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clones, English ISN'T the author first language, English ISN'T the author main language, Genetically Engineered Beings, Genetically Enhanced Beings, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything started in my mind with two separate idea; one being about how I feel Aunt May should have reacted during the Ultimateverse's Clone Saga, the other about what an ultimate Jackal would have been like…</p><p>Then, the two crashed in each other.</p><p>All that evolved into the short clone saga of a previously unknown Marvelverse, one that mostly look like a "What if ‘Ultimate’ Peter Parker was the Spider-man of Earth-616?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: How everything started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsBrooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrooklyn/gifts).



> Welcome in a universe where most heroes are (mostly) their classic selves, (and so are the Green Goblin, the Lizard and probably Venom) but Spider-man is (mostly) his ultimate self.
> 
>  **Please, understand that English ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.** _So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks._

Eugene Frederick Thompson, a hight-schooler more commonly known as _Flash_ Thompson, still couldn't believe it: Spider-man is Peter Parker… _Peter Parker_ , for god's sake! How could his greatest hero could be his favorite victim? And with his prodigious force, why did Spidey let himself be bullied?

Now, he will never be able to ask for his hero's autograph. After all, who in his right mind would accept to sign any autograph for his personal bully? Only the infamous J. Jonah Jameson Jr. got less chance than Flash to ever have one!

To Flash Thompson, this day was the second worst of all his life, the first being when his parents choose to call him _Eugene_ of all things.

But maybe should I tell you **how** Spider-man true name got public, and for that, I first need to tell you how he became Spider-man in the first place…

* * *

OzCorp organized a public exhibit of some of their latests discoveries, and its mastery of science in general. Peter Parker had planed to go see it with his uncle Ben, but somehow his school was offered a tour of it.

While Norman Osborn hadn't the time to be their guide, no doubt this was **his** idea. After all, didn't his son, Harry Osborn, attended this same school? Norman claimed it was to help Harry ‘stay human and humble’, but since the young Osborn became friend with this Parker boy-genius, everything looked more like a desperate attempt to ensure said boy-genius would latter work for OzCorp.

The rest his history: A spider full of Oz, Osborn's try to recreate the Super-Soldier serum which changed Steve Rogers into Captain America, escaped without being noticed by any scientist and bit Peter before, somehow, ending squashed by Flash's foot.

Peter started to develop spider-powers and, after uncle Ben's death, started to use them to play hero, out of guilt.

Norman Osborn didn't take long to understand who Spider-man was, nor how he gained his powers and, wrongfully assuming his Oz formula was finalized and safe, injected himself with it, to cut time and save money.

Alas, if physically speaking Mr. Osborn as much a super-soldier than Steve Rogers, he became even more mentally unstable than Red Skull himself and, dressing himself in the iconic grab of the infamous Green Goblin, the same than in the ‘classic Marvelverse’, also known as Earth-616.

That said, if today story is a direct consequence of Norman Osborn becoming the unhinged Green Goblin, (or, if you're French, the unhinged Green _Buffoon_ ) that's not its subject.


	2. Issue 1: Where is Mary-Jane?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Mary-Jane disappeared and Peter isn't home.

When you hear someone speaking of Spider-man and his infamous Aunt May, most of you probably think of this frail old woman from Earth-616, the ‘classic’ Marvelverse, that was at least a teenager during World War II and could easily be Peter's grand mother, in which case you couldn't be farther from the truth.

This incarnation of May Parker is more like the one from Mavel's Ultimateverse, a strong woman with a pixie haircut, and only slightly older than Peter's mother would have been.

If you want someone more like her classic incarnation you should look at May's best friend and neighbor Anna Watson, aunt of one Mary-Jane Watson. (Both M-J's and her mother live with Aunt Anna since the divorce.)

Why did I say all this? Because our story start the evening M-J disappeared, with a panicked aunt Anna running to the Parker house. “May! MAY!!! Di-” She posed, out of breath. “Did you see Mary? Is she here, with Peter?!?”

Instead, May urged her friend to calm down first, and then explain everything to her, like any good friend with a calm head on her shoulder would do.

But at this instant, May was unable to listen to Anna ramblings because of a troubled mind of her own, thinking regretfully _“How could I say to Anna that Peter isn't home? **This late?!** ”_

“Can I see Peter? He may know where Mary could have gone, and…”

May Parker sighed. “Peter… Pe-Peter and I argued about some important thing he hid from me and Well… He… Peter isn't home!” She wouldn't have said more, but her long time friend had the strange ability to make anyone spills the beans. And alas, no one can serve half-truths to Anna Watson without being discovered, probably not even Nick Fury.

So, when she was told “You aren't saying everything, May. Are you?” all good old Aunt May could do was explain how she discovered Spider-man was her beloved nephew, and hope nice and innocent Aunt Anna wouldn't reveal this secret to the whole wide world.

The two lady got inside, unknowingly followed by a lone figure soon sticking to May's roof, discretely listening to their conversation…

* * *

Later that night, the same figure landed in a rundown facility, deeply disappointed on how easily Aunt May ratted about Peter's secret to Anna Watson, but she had bigger problems to take care of right now, like what happened to Mary-Jane Watson.

That's why the lone figure got here, because M-J often came there when she needed some time to think, alone. But the redhead wasn't here, which was bad new, especially if…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she got violently yanked out of her wall… By an angry Spider-man. That clearly **wasn't** how she wanted to meet the one she was created from! “Er… Hi!?”

Mystery clone use Nervous Greeting: It's not working.

“So **that's** why you called me here? DID YOU LOSE YOUR MIND?!?”

“Huh?” That… wasn't the reaction she expected. Did she miss the last issue or something?

“Can I know what did you do to make Osborn give you the recipe for his Oz formula? Or did he gave you a spider already full of Oz, ready to bite, _Watson_?!”

“Are you seriously mistaking me for Mary-Jane?!?” asked the incredulous clone. “I don't look **anything** like her, beyond being _a girl_. I don't even have red hairs!”

That finally made Peter pause. “Who-are- **you**?!”

“Er… Could you sit down first, please?” Nervously asked the clone-girl.

Instead, Spider-man jumped and took down her mask, then fainted as soon as he saw her face.

“Great…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to comment, especially if it can help me improve.
> 
> Also: From now on, characters tags will only be added as characters appears. (So character will not be tagged as being in the story if he isn't in any of the currently posted chapters, unlike it was for Ultimate Spider-woman.)


	3. Issue 2: It's two spiders in a warehouse…

When he woke up in his own bed, Peter Parker first thought that both M-J's disappearance and all that stupid ‘female-clone of himself’ story was nothing more than a nightmare, albeit an incredibly vivid one.

This changed as soon as he exited his bedroom, thanks to voices from the living room. They were the voice of aunt May and his clone, of course.

“I know your current priority is to help find M-J” said aunt May “But know that if you want, I will gladly help you to figure out your life.”

“How could I trust you, when you told Peter's secret to _Anna Watson_ of all peoples?!?” Sneered the clone.

“Don't you claim to have Peter's memory?” Asked May “So you know, when Anna ask you something, how futile trying to hide anything is.”

At this, the girl could only acquiesce. “I swear, she could probably force Nick Fury to confess all his secrets and their own secrets! If only she was able to **not** share them with everyone…”

“Speaking of Nicky,” interrupted May “he will come steer trouble as soon as he hears of some spider-clones running around, not carrying that he's making a bad situation be even worst.”

While his female clone was too stunned to say anything about the casual way May Parker used to speak of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director, Spider-man ran to the first floor screaming “Nicky?!?”

That's when he discovered that Anna Watson and Mary Fitzgerald, respectively aunt and mother to his girlfriend, were also present. But before he could voice how angered he was, he was hugged by M-J's crying mother. “Please Peter save her, she's all I have left! I know you can do it, I have faith in you… Spider-man.”

What could he say to this?

* * *

While Spider-man and his clone clad in red started their quest, namely a search for any clues of Mary-Jane Watson whereabouts, said miss Watson was waking up.

She was in some sort of laboratory, held into a plexiglass jail. No exit could be seen as she looked around, and the lab seemed to be state of the art.

M-J was starting to panic, and the creepy voice claiming “Don't worry, Mary-Jane, you're among friends” didn't help at all.

What helped even less was the fact that, as soon as the creepy voice spoke, she didn't see one, but an army of Peters coming out of the shadows, all wearing this strange white jumpsuit with purple arms and a spider on the chest.

Before she lost consciousness again, M-J got the impression that some of the Peters were _girls_.

* * *

Our two heroic spiders, for their part, where on they way back to the rundown warehouse they first met.

“Are you sure you don't remember where is the lab you came from?” Asked Peter for the penultimate time.

“I was in a hurry, in full panic mode and, honestly, didn't plan to go back to hell. So no, I didn't take the time to memorize the way back!” Then, after calming down a bit, she asked “What do you think? Was it truly M-J who asked you to come here?”

“Or it could be someone wanting us to kill each other, or some other kind of trap… There is an infinity of possibilities, really. Speaking of infinites possibilities, how should I call you?”

But before Spider-man could get any answer from his clone, a black-clad mountain of muscle ran toward her screaming “JESSICAAAAAA!!!” all this without setting of any spider-sense.

The now pissed of ‘Jessica’ was still able to side-step this hulking monster before tripping him, “Don't.” kicking him in the ribs, “Call me.” and webbing him to the ground “ **Jessica!** ”

Peter was surprised to see _not-_ Jessica's webbing came from all ten of her fingers, wondering if hers was natural. But he couldn't reflect on it for long, the Mr. Muscles shredding his cocoon like it was cheap paper.

This gave Spider-man the opportunity to take a better look at the new-comer. Beside his ugly bodybuilder figure, the first thing Peter noted he was easily one head taller than him, maybe two. Then came his long hairs, and the fact they were the only part of him not hidden by his black bodysuit.

At first, Spider-man believed some of his female clone webbing was stuck on this stranger's bodysuit, but it wasn't exactly the same color and, while it looked like some sort of web-pattern on his legs, arms and face, (mostly on the right side, for the face) on his upper body it looked more like a spider's legs, coming from his back.

“I can't do that, sister. After all, Jessica Drew _is_ your name.” Then, offering a hand he added “Creating you, giving you life, is far from the only thing Jackal did for you, you know. He gave you a name, found peoples that could give you a purpose, … Why do you reject all that?”

“Why, Kaine!? You dare to ask WHY?!? Because he _sold_ me, like I was only _a thing_! And if that wasn't bad enough, he sold me as a weapon and was about to wipe my mind!”

“Oh! So to you, having a purpose in life isn't worth becoming a mindless weapon, _Jessica_?” Said the man now known as Kaine, the name ‘Jessica’ exiting his mouth drenched in hate. “In that case, you don't have any choice left. I will give you THE MARK OF KAINE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a chapter a bit longer than what I usually make them. It's still a far cry from the usual length of what better writers do, but I'm coming there.  
> This chapter is also the first to make us see a bit of action, and this while still making the plot go on its way.
> 
> Note: I have made some minor adjustment on the previous chapter. Nothing profound, just a little something that stating that M-J and her mother are both living with aunt Anna. (Because Ultimate M-J live with her mother, not with her aunt, like her classic counter-part, but I will need my own brand of aunt Anna latter in this story.)
> 
>  
> 
> _Like usual, **don't hesitate to comment.** Be it to point out my errors, say what I need to work on to make better stories, or just thanking me for writing this one._


	4. Issue 3: The secret past of May Reilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aunt May may cause the end of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
> … And M-J's mother may accidentally start a civil war.

Meanwhile, Nick Furry was in front of the Parker's house, having it surrounded by an army of Spider-Slayers and some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

He had asked Peter Parker, alias the _Amazing_ Spider-man, to come out and follow him peacefully. Not that he liked the idea of locking the kid away for crimes not his owns, he never hated anything more that the current situation. Alas, now that someone not only made some Spider-clones, but was even mass-producing them, it legally classed him as treat to the world. So…

Instead, he was greeted by one Anna Watson, who said “Sorry _Mr. Nicky_ , but Peter isn't currently home. He was _forced_ to go out, **trying to find his missing girlfriend** , who happen to be my niece.”

After what, she started asking a lot of embarrassing questions. Normally, general Nick Furry, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., would just shrug it off. But something, a strange power emanated by this Watson woman, not forced him to answer them, but to do so truthfully, revealing every secrets of his organization.

* * *

After sending Aunt Anna to greet good old Nicky, without forgetting to discretely hide some micro-recorders in her pockets, Aunt May asked Mary Fitzgerald to follow her in the basement, where she activated some well hidden lever, opening to a second sub-level.

Only once they both were there, the door to this secret hideout closed, did May Parker say more. “Since my dear Ben used to hippie, everyone assume that I was too. And I must admit that after meeting him, and with everything that happened before in my life, I **did** become one, albeit for a short time.”

“Before that, I was head of the medical department of S.H.I.E.L.D., until they tried to make me help their supposed scientist in recreating the Super-Soldier serum that changed Steve Rogers into Captain America. I refused, but promised I would still respect the disclosure agreement I signed upon joining. … _As long as they kept **my family** outside of their businesses._ ”

“At the time I was thinking of my younger sister, who was my _only_ family back then. But if there is **one thing** S.H.I.E.L.D. teach you, it's to be ready for _any_ thing.”

While saying this, May changed into her old S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, before taking an old video camera, connecting it to a strange device.

Then, turning to Mary Fitzgerald she said “Peter's only way out of all this shit, **my** only way out of it, is to publicly reveal Peter's secrets, and how S.H.I.E.L.D. is the cause of it. If you don't want to be part of this, you should quite now. I can't blame you, if it's the case, no one can. Just know that it would greatly help if you stayed, saying to the world that he's currently the only hope to save poor M-J, how capturing him could mean loosing our only hope to find her alive.”

“Spider-man saved M-J multiple times, May. Even if I didn't knew who's behind the mask, I would want to do help him in any way I can.”

“Good.” Simply answered the former S.H.I.E.L.D. medic, making some final adjustment.

When everything was ready, she pushed a big red button with ‘Air’ written on it “Hello America, I'm May Parker, but our government better know me under my maiden name May Reilly, former head of S.H.I.E.L.D. medical department.”

* * *

In the depth of what used to be his family manor, long renamed _Avengers_ Manor, Tony Stark couldn't believe what he was seeing. His favorite T.V. show got hijacked by a grand-ma not only pretending to be young Spider-man's aunt, but a former S.H.I.E.L.D. medic.

Thanks to Friday, his A.I. assistant, he discovered that every T.V. and Radio stations in the U.S.A. diffused that same message. (For unknown reason, the pictures of the T.V. version seemed to be in black & white.)

But the stranger part, was about how this May woman claimed she knew how Spider-man's powers were linked to S.H.I.E.L.D., going so far as accumulating proof of it, but never figured he actually was _her nephew_ until recently.

* * *

J. Jonah Jameson Jr., ironically nicknamed ‘Jolly Jonah’ by anyone working for him, would have murdered Ben Urich for phoning him so late. But Urich insisted so much on Jonah turning his radio on, he finally relented.

At first, what he heard made him want to end his life. Not only had he financed Spider-man by buying his selfies, but now that he knew who he was, he realized the wall-crawler would **never** go bad, he **couldn't** , knowing Peter well enough to understand it was the death of his uncle Ben, that made him whatever Spider-man does.

But J. J. J. Jr. is a bit like a cockroach: You can't really be rid of him. Especially when there is an opportunity to sell more of his papers.

“URICH! I want you to dig everything you can about Parker! Both is civilian and heroic life!” Then he hang-up. Not a thanks, nothing! That Jolly Jonah for you.

After what he called Joseph "Robbie" Robertson, asking to find every shots Peter sold to them and find someone to go cover the current events directly at the Parker's house.

He knew Jo would kill him for being waked up so late, but in Jonah's head, it's will all be worth his demise.

* * *

When one of his agents interrupted his involuntary confessions, Nick Furry didn't know if he should have been relieved or outraged. But when said agent showed him what was being currently broadcasted, his face became a sick green.

Not only did his career ended, but whatever fate he now got, it was far worse than death.

At least, he now knew how she stayed undetected all those years. He must admit, accepting to become a simple nurse, when she used to be a very good in a plethora of medical fields was very clever from her. No one would have searched her as a nurse, especially not one sharing her name.

Then came the part about his girlfriend being kidnapped, the mother of said girlfriend claiming Spider-man was her only chance to find her alive, everyone else convinced she fugued, but S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to take that away, because someone cloned Spider-man, **probably S.H.I.E.L.D. themselves** , and let some of said clones escape their labs.

But that's something Peter Parker **hadn't** any control over, something he **shouldn't** be held responsible for. Something Nick Fury could only _agree_ with, especially since **he never agreed with Spider-man being cloned** , and _never would_.

Shockingly, May Parker then declared that one of said clone, _a female version of her nephew_ , was currently helping him rescue M-J, which was backed up by the worried mother at her side.

* * *

Back in their secret hiding place, and before May Parker could stop her, Mary Fitzgerald declared the secession of both May's and her home, both becoming an independent country called ‘Spider-man's Friendly Neighborhood’.

As soon has she stopped the broadcasting, May scolded M-J's mother, something she will later come to regret because lot of peoples were making flags with Spider-man's face on it. Most were in Queens like them, but some weren't, like a certain someone called _Kitty Pride_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If M-J was awake, she probably would bang her head against her plexiglass jail until it kill her… Good things she's still unconscious, no?
> 
> For the fight against Kaine, (who IS the same Kaine than in the original clone Saga, in case you didn't figure it out) I initially planed to include it in this chapter mixing it up with what happen on May's side. But that wouldn't only have made this chapter longer, but also mix things too much, making this headache worthy.
> 
> But don't worry, we will go back to it next chapter. (At least we should.)
> 
>  **Edit:** For the ones among you who wonder why the Avengers live in a mansion rather than a tower, know that once upon a time, in the comics, they DID live in one. Until an incident purely leveled the manor. Then, Tony made Stark Tower. (Note: Like Stark Tower, Avenger Mansion was Tony's.)
> 
> Idem for why I name Tony's A.I. Friday. He used to have one named that, he even considered her like his daughter. Then, he was forced to erase part of his memory and forgot about her.


	5. Issue 4: Scarlet-Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the fight against Kaine.

“I will give you THE MARK OF KAINE!” Exclaimed Kaine, shouting the last part, before charging toward the female clone, extending his right hand toward her.

Before anyone could act, some sort of metal-dart connected with Kaine's neck, instantly stopping him. Alas, it wasn't out of pain, but surprise and annoyance.

While Kaine extracted the dart, revealing that only its tip had penetrated his skin when the thing was fast enough it should have killed him, a very familiar voice claimed. “What that purple horror is supposed to be, a reboot of He-Man?”

It was the voice of Peter Parker, but strangely it didn't come from the Amazing Spider-man currently helping not-Jessica in her fight.

Instead, it came from another Spider-man, currently sticking on the warehouse wall on Kaine's right. Said Spider-man had a slightly different costume.

First, the top was almost entirely red with back webbing drawn in it, two identical big black spiders drawn on it, one on his chest and the other on his back, said red part ending in triangular shapes, both where his top joined his pants and on his shoulders.

Then, his arms and legs were almost entirely black, albeit with a blue shine to it. The only other bits to be red were three fingers on each hands, (thumb, forefinger and pinkie) along with the side of his calves and foots, who took back on the webbed motif. Lastly, he got a mask identical to Peter's one and web-shooters placed on top of his costume, making them quite visible.

When Kaine saw that figure, he calmed down and said “And here I thought that what escaped in Vegas stayed in Vegas,” his grin quite clear in his voice. “Did you think your little needle would kill me?”

“No,” answered ‘ _Vegas_ ’ “because my stingers weren't made with you in mind. Unlike _this!_ ”

Before anyone could wonder what _Vegas_ was speaking of, a shadow from Kaine's other side shot two blobs of webs on the purple titan. Upon impact, they changed from seemingly ridiculous amount of web-fluid into a mountain of webbing, capturing the purple clad bodybuilder.

“What do you think of my impact-webbing, Kaine?” Said a third Spider-man, his voice sounding a bit older than Peter's. Slowly coming out of the shadows, it was soon revealed he also _looked_ older.

Unlike Vegas, this one was in an almost entirely red bodysuit, making it look very-much like not-Jessica's one. A point only emphasized by the white ‘eyes’ of his mask not having any black border, like on the mask of the two younger-looking Spider-men.

But unlike the female clone, his jumpsuit didn't seem to have a giant white spider drawn on it, although it was hard to be sure with the blue hoodie he wore on top of that. The front of said hoodie had a black spider on it, similar to the one Peter had on his chest, albeit bigger and tilted.

Lastly, the older Spider wore his web-shooters on top of his suite, just like _Vegas_. He wore had some sort of utility-belt, and a pouch around each ankle.

Before Peter or no-Jessica could ask the two other who they were, _Vegas_ jumped from his wall saying “The two of us make a great team, Hooded Spider. After we stop whoever is making more of us, would you come back to Las Vegas with me and become my side-kick?”

“Shouldn't it be the other way around? Because _**I**_ look too old to be _your_ side-kick. And don't go giving me name worst that the one Ken Ellis came up with, please.”

“Sorry, guys” interrupted Peter “but can you please explain me what the hell just happened? And what was that bit about Vegas?” Then, pointing to _Hooded-Spider_ , he added “And who the hell is he?”

“To answer your last question, I'm the second oldest clone of you still alive. Everyone call me Scarlet-Spider, even if I hate that name.” Then he unmasked, revealing the face of an older Peter. “If I look older than you, it's because the madman cloning you couldn't stop my accelerated aging in time when he made me.”

“About the second, this clown here is one of our numerous siblings. I was in Vegas when, stumbling on Kaine, I helped this one escape before he was sold to the local mafia.”

“And that's how I became Las Vegas very own _Spectacular Spider-man!_ ” Proudly announced ‘ _Vegas_ ’.

“Lastly,” finally resumed Scarlet-Spider “What happened is Vegas and me teaming-up to take down Kaine.” To which his partner immediately retorted “Don't call me _Vegas_ , lousy side-kick!”

“That's nice and all,” remarked the only girl “but that don't explain how you knew Kaine would be here, or why your side-kick is _Spectacularly far_ from Vegas.”

With that, _Vegas_ started a spectacular pouting session, grumbling about not being a side-kick.

At this, Scarlet shook his head, before answering the girl's questions. “I knew he would be here, because I'm always tracking Kaine in hope to find our mad creator. It didn't work so far because he tracks any of us that escaped to bring them home or, failing that, kill them. And I asked our Spectacular Spider-pouter here because I needed some backup, and he was the only one of us I knew how to contact. …Beside Peter of course, he doesn't need to know about all this shit.”

“Since Fury want to use me as a lab-rat because of it, I think it's better I **do!** ” Growled Peter.

At this, Scarlet glared at not-Jessica. “You contacted him? You actually contacted **him!**?! ARE YOU MAD?!?”

“More like I stumbled on her after M-J when missing.” Intervened Peter. “And before you ask, aunt May know, she even proposed her to come live with us. I'm sure she would do the same for you, too.”

At this, Scarlet got his mask back on his face and asked “Do you think she could have been kidnapped by another clone?”

“It would explain how Kaine knew we would be there.”

Kain for his part, felt his world crumble. The Jackal lied to him, aunt May won't reject her nephew's clones. In fact, she already adopted one of them. Maybe, if he hadn't killed his rebellious sisters and bothers, she could have accepted a monster like him, too…

* * *

Jackal was furious. How could Spider-man old aunt could have so much trust in her nephew, so much love in her, she could accept a clone of him as family? And because of how publicly she declared it, he will soon loose Kaine's trust, if it wasn't the case, already.

It wasn't the only bad news. The Four Fantastic had captured his Spider-man based Scorpion and alerted Nick Fury and his S.H.I.E.L.D. (That's what caused May Parker to go public about both her nephew's secret identity and how his powers were tied to her past in S.H.I.E.L.D.)

He probably wasn't going to have any of his rebellious Spider-soldiers back this time, but at least his main project was almost finished. He was so focused on it, he didn't see Mary-Jane waking-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't understand, the costume worn by _Vegas_ is the same the clone from the classic verse, named Ben Reilly, used when took the mantle of Spider-man, when Peter renounced wall-crawling for a time.
> 
> Which mean that, between Vegas and Scarlet-Spider, we got two Ben Reilly. THY BEN REILLY HAS BEEN DOUBLED!!! o.0
> 
> I know, I make a bit too much spider-peoples, but we are in the middle of a **clone saga** here! Which mean lot of Spider-men, but not necessarily for long.


	6. Issue 5: For the love of a Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to M-J, discovering the Jackal's true identity. …Along with some clues about his main goal.

The Jackal probably wasn't going to have any of his rebellious Spider-soldiers back this time, but at least his main project was almost finished. He was so focused on it, he didn't see M-J waking-up.

* * *

Mary-Jane Watson slowly wake-up, surprised to feel a furry thing in her arms, she hadn't slept with any stuffed animal in a long while after all, but this one felt particularly nice with its hairs as soft as silk.

Until she realized that, whatever she got in her arms was breathing, which mean it was alive.

M-J instantly opened her eyes, about to stream, but the thing in her arms prevented it by covering her mouth with one of its six hands, another one making a ‘shh’ gesture.

Looking better at it, that hairy being looked a bit like Peter did as a kid. But unlike her boyfriend, it had six arms, was covered in hair and had eight shining, pupilless solid black eyes. Two where any human has them, two on her temples, two on top of her head toward the front, and two on the back of that same head. Another major difference between Peter and the child in her arms was their gender.

Seeing her pleading face, M-J couldn't decide if that girl was more creepy or cute.

Then, the little one pointed to a lone man at the other end of the lab. That lanky figure was looking at someone floating in another tube, one full of a liquid of some kind. He almost seemed to worship it, like whoever was in that tube was some kind of god.

Said figure seemed quite familiar to M-J. When finally she understood who was in that tube, her eyes grew the size of plates. “Oh no, he didn't _dare!_ ”

* * *

Jackal didn't remember much of his life. He had memory of being a scientist, working for OzCorp. He remembered being the one testing how Oz affected spiders. He also remembered Norman Osborn pressing him so much to accelerate his testing he didn't have enough time to note what version of Oz he injected to which spider.

Then one spider, the 00 specimen, bite a teenage boy. Against every expectation, the boy lived and, some days later, a spider-powered super-hero appeared. It was quite evident who that famous _Amazing_  Spider-man really was.

After that Osborn asked, no, insisted on knowing which version of Oz made Spider-man, and when no one could give him the answer, he punched one random scientist, calling him a Jackal! Because their inability to know which version of Oz created Spider-man **couldn't** be an Osborn's fault, not in Norman's barely stable mind.

Exasperated, the big boss of OzCorp took an Oz vial, the one in Jackal's hand, to go inject himself with it, thinking Spider-man own existence mean Oz was finally ready, that it wouldn't have any adverse effect.

Another thing Norman didn't realize beside his impending change into the Green Goblin, was how dangerous interrupting a scientist when manipulating a spider could be. Said spider used the scientist's unawareness to bite him, which killed her.

But it didn't kill the scientist, the _Jackal_. It didn't give him the ability to stick on walls or sense danger either. Instead, he grew an exoskeleton covered in black hairs, along with the same kind of madness the Green Goblin is known for.

* * *

If Jackal hadn't that much memories from before becoming a monster, he remembered even less about his first moments as one. All he remembers from that time was following that Green Goblin things, knowing it was responsible for his change into a monster.

Then he saw that green-madman trow a girl, _a familiar face_ , **someone he knew, once upon a time** , from the top of the Queensboro Bridge. Jackal saw Spider-man try to save the girl and silently cheered for him, then he heard the resounding ‘crack’ of her neck snapping.

He couldn't blame the hero for failing, it was quite clear he wasn't in top health at the moment, and the tender way he deposed her dead body on the ground proved how much red and blue boy loved her, how much crestfallen he was by her death. But he wouldn't thank him either, he **did** fail saving her, _after all_!

As soon as Spider-man left the body, the former human calling himself Jackal took the body. “Your boyfriend couldn't save you, but don't worry, I will bring you back, my friend.”

* * *

A blond girl was slowly waking up, bathing in a warm liquid of some sort. But that girl was pretty sure she shouldn't be able to wake up…

Her last memory were of Osborn kidnapping her, thinking she was Peter's girlfriend, (like she had any _hope_ of M-J and him ever breaking up…) before trowing her from a bridge, before a sick Spider-man try to rescue her, a sudden pain in her neck and then… Nothing.

The girl heard a voice, one that was familiar, somehow, but she failed to remember who it belongs to, the liquid she was floating in prevented her from hearing it clearly.

Slowly opening her eyes, the blond was shocked by what she saw. Not because it was a man covered in some sort of hairy chitin, but because of his still identifiable face. (At least to her.) He used to be her neighbor and, while a bit older, her childhood friend. To her, he was some sort of big brother. His name? _Miles Warren_ , **Doctor** Miles Warren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, while _my_ Jackal's true identity **is** Miles Warren, his origins are a bit different from his classic counterpart. (And while _we_ know his name, **_he_ don't**.)
> 
> I could propose a cookie to everyone who discover the mysterious girl's identity before next chapter, but honestly, is there any challenge? (And _yes_ , somehow in my universe, everyone wrongly assume she's Peter's girlfriend, while she can only dream she is. Will it ever change?)  
> Note: I **do** know the _Queensboro_ Bridge is the one used in _Ultimate_ Spider-man, meaning M-J was the one thrown from it, but since we are in some alternate Ulitmateverse… (That, and since the bridge used in the classic Marvelverse got retconned into another…)
> 
> Sorry for this chapter being short, but the flow of it feel better that way. (That, and since you never give me any comments… Seriously, _how can I know if you like what I do **or not** if you **never** say it?_ )


	7. Issue 6: Stacy-Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited resurrection of some blond goddess, lovely complemented by a little evasion.

Jackal was happy. Not only had he successfully resurrected the divine Gwen Stacy, but he also gave her the power to protect herself, gave her _spider-powers_.

Now, Gwen Stacy could flee danger sticking to walls and failing that, use her new found strength, proportional to the one of a spider, to defend herself. But he added another trump card to her arsenal, one that would prevent her most fights: he gave her the camouflage ability possessed by some spiders.

The result turned out far better than he ever expected, making Gwen able to turn just as invisible than Susan Storm-Richards herself!

Of course, before he could add spider-powers to the one already possessed by Spider-man, he needed to learn how, which is how the Spider-woman Hydra wanted to buy, the one they called Jessica Drew, got her natural webbing. (The harder part being to make her shot it from her fingers, not her but.)

Sure, Gwen would need to learn how to use her powers, but he had a lot of Spider-men who could help with that. The only thing truly important was Gwen Stacy was back alive.

The Jackal could be proud. Thanks to him, Gwen Stacy was waking up, a living goddess soon to walk among mortals again.

* * *

From where she was, M-J couldn't see the monster who cloned her dead friend was covered in furry chitin, the Jackal was too far. If you asked her, she would say he was wearing a balaclava.

M-J sensed the little spidery-girl hugging her like a child could hug a mother, trying to calm her down. The redhead appreciated the gesture, making it work a bit, enough that she note how the strange man acted like the blond clone was some sort of goddess.

Lightly stroking the hairs on the six-armed wonder, M-J tenderly whispered “Do you have a name?”

The hairy girl slightly separated from the nice redhead, so she could look her face to face, before shaking her head.

“Can you speak?” Asked M-J, remembering the little girl hadn't made the littlest sound since she knew her.

Again, the answer was a shaking head.

As soon as she was still again, M-J hugged her protectively, like a mother could have. “I'll call you _Cassandra_ , or Cassie for short.”

Cassie was so happy that, if she had lacrimal ducts, she would have cried.

But she didn't have any, and beside she had other priority, like helping her new mother escape before Jackal saw their loving embrace, or they would both be dead. The guy hated the few who, like her, ended more spidery than he wanted.

So she slowly extracted herself from her mom's embrace, before pointing to the ceiling before trying to mime an escape. Mary-Jane understood and nodded her approval.

Taking a last glance at the Jackal and Gwen's clone to ensure they hadn't noticed them, Cassie climbed on her mother's back, positioning her but toward the celling, securing her with four arms. Then, she shot a strand of silk before climbing on it.

Soon, the two girls exited the labs, fleeing into the night long before the Jackal could realize it.

* * *

The first thing Gwen did, after Miles emptied her tube, was crying. Breathing something else than this strange liquid was painful as hell!

She wanted to ask him what all this mean. How she could have survived her neck breaking? Why was she in that tube? How long was she in it?

Before she could ask, Miles took some sort of clamp and used it on some sort of white cord coming out of her belly. It's only a bit later, after the mad doctor cut it, that she realized it was an umbilical cord.

Gwen started to panic, but before she could berate him for _cloning a friend_ , the Jackal spoke. “Shh, shh, don't worry, everything is fine now.”

“ **No** , Miles! **NO! Nothing** is fine! It's **not** fine to clone a friend **after she died**! _Not fine to make said clone believe she's said friend!_ What happened to you, Miles? Does whatever freak accident that changed your appearance also caused this madness?”

“But I didn't clone you, Gwenny.” Said the hairy madman. “I used your original body, cloning only inspiring the technique I developed to restore your body.” Then, turning his back to her, he added “I understand if you can't believe me, Gwenny…”

After a pause, maybe-Gwen answered “I may have a hard time believing you, but I can at least give you the benefit of doubt.”

“Thanks! That's all than I can ask for!” The joy was clear on his face, but it rapidly disappeared. “I… I don't remember much from before… Before my **change**! All I remember is Osborn _punching_ me, calling me a Jackal! **A JACKAL!**!! Then, I remember him taking the Oz vial I was working on, and the spider I gave some of it bitting me.”

Gwen hugged Miles, not realizing she would have crushed him if it wasn't for his exoskeleton. But Miles hadn't finished his story. “After that, I vaguely remember stalking Osborn, seeing him inject himself with that Oz he took and becoming that Green Buffoon thing, but nothing clear, not until he threw you from that bridge. Seeing your face make me remember part of my past. I remembered your name, Gwen Stacy. Remembered growing at your side. Remembered our shared love for sciences, and all the knowledge I had in it, a knowledge I could use to save you.”

The Jackal made a short pause, before continuing. “As soon as your Spider-boyfriend let you, convinced of your death, to pursue the Green Buffon and avenge you, I took your body, not only working on restoring it, but on giving you means to protect yourself.”

At this, Gwen narrowed her eyes end sternly asked “Miles? _What_ did you do?”

Trying to divert the question, the Jackal asked one of his one. “Miles?!? Is that my name? Because the only time I remember using any kind of name to speak of me, is that time Osborn called me _Jackal_ …”

“Yes, Dr. Miles Warren, that's your name. Now answer me: What did you do to me?”

“I… I extracted the mutated part of Parker's DNA, the one that make him Spider-man, and incorporated an improved version of it.”

Miss Stacy tried punch the mad thing that used to be her friend, but her body didn't move as it should. “You just got reborn, Gwen. Your body still need time to adjust. But don't worry, I will take great care of you and, in one week, you should be able to move correctly.”

The blond girl wanted to protest, but like a newborn baby, she was slowly falling asleep, barely hearing the hairy monster asking for someone to transport her somewhere else.

* * *

Cassandra swinging was far from Peter's one, between the fact Cassie's used her natural silk, which come out of her but, and her inability to make more than one strand at a time…

That said, her spider-sense must be of the chart, to let her move like M-J didn't prevent the kid from seeing what was in front of them.

Of course once in Queens, they were forced to continue on foot. But to M-J it was a small price to pay to finally be home with that kid she was seeing as her own daughter.

They were almost at M-J's home when they spotted all the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents and robots around Peter's house. “Don't worry, Cassie. I know a place we can hide from them and wait for Your— For my boyfriend.” She corrected herself. “It's an old warehouse where I go when I need some time to think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INTRODUCING: SPIDER-GWEN!!!
> 
> What do you think, **is she really the _true_ Gwen Stacy** , or did our Jackal lie to her in hope to calm her down?  
> And **what do you think of Cassie?** Isn't my little Cassandra cute?
> 
> _Please post some comments to answer those questions, **I really need your opinions here!**_


	8. Kaine's latest cruelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our female Spider-Clone finally choose a name for herself, while M-J meet Kain.

Entering the warehouse, M-J was surprised to see something, or rather someone, trapped in a gigantic cocoon of webbing.

A very scared Cassie, instantly knowing it was Kaine, tried to dissuade her adoptive mother from going near him, but M-J didn't listen.

“Don't worry Cassandra, not only is he unconscious, but your fa– my **boyfriend** solidly tied him up.” Curious about the stranger's face, M-J then lowered his mask, and was shocked to see what looked like an older Peter with a web-looking scar covering the right side of his face, mimicking the web looking shape on his mask.

Between her gentle touch when she lowered his mask, and her gasp when she saw his face, Kaine awoke. At first, he was just surprised to see her here. Then he realized she unmasked him, revealing his deformed face to the last person he wanted to, M-J herself.

A now beyond pissed Kaine shredded his cocoon like it was nothing.

* * *

Unaware of Mary-Jane's escape, the Spider-team stayed up all night, trying to find clue of who kidnapped her or why. A task often interrupted by the Spider-clones the Jackal send after them, hoping to slow down the discovery of his base by our heroes.

Instead, it had the reverse effect. Not knowing the mad scientist was the one who kidnapped the redhead, and not having any clue about her whereabouts, they choose to go after the serial cloner for the time being.

During all this, the female one was thinking about which names she should take, both for her everyday life and her heroic one. “Don't know why Scarlet don't like his, it's a cool name! I wish it wasn't already taken… Maybe if I can think of a better name for him, he will let me be the All-New, All-Different Scarlet-Spider.”

While her thinking didn't seem to diminish her ability to fight, her surprising silence still worried her male companions. Being the (physically) older one, Scarlet-Spider took on himself to ask her “Is everything alright, Jess?” wording it the worst way possible.

“ **Don't. Call. Me. JESSICA!!!** ” After berthing a bit, she added. “I was trying to think of a name for myself, one that I could like, _not being given by a mad scientist_! Also, of how cool sound ‘Scarlet-Spider’ and how dumb you need to be to **not** like it!”

“I was going to wait after we both rescued M-J and kicked our creator's ass to ask if I could make the name my one, but guess what? Since you called me _Jess_ , from now on **I'm** Scarlet-Spider.” Then after a pose, she started to think out loud. “Wait, beside being a color, isn't Scarlet also a girl's name? Scarlet-Spider… Scarlet **_Parker_** … Yea, I **like** the sound of it!”

The three male looked at each others, before the oldest (looking) one asked “And how am I going to call myself, ‘Nameless-Spider’?” The Amazing and Spectacular ones only shrugged.

* * *

The Jackal had finally discovered M-J escape, which made him furious. He just resurrected her best friend, bringing the redhead here so she could help Gwen adjust to being alive again, and **that** was how she thanked him? He may order her death, finally.

* * *

Still deeply embarrassed, and since he wasn't demoted from S.H.I.E.L.D's directions _yet_ , Nick Fury finally decided to redirected half of his resources toward finding the young Mary-Jane Watson, and the other toward finding whoever cloned Spider-man and stopping him.

The half tasked with finding M-J got the dreadful surprise to find her facing what they suspected to be the unholy science-child of Spider-man and the Hulk.

That horror somehow found some kind of needle on the ground and hurled it with all its might at miss Watson. Wanting to protect her mother, Cassie jumped between the ‘Spider-Stinger’ and Marry-Jane. The weapon flew through her heart, being slowed but not stopped, before lodging itself into M-J's left eye.

Despite the pain, the redhead still ran to her daughter, taking her in her arms whispering “Stay with me Cassie, we're going to go through this together, you'll see.” But against all of M-J's hopes, it was already to late for Cassandra, and the hairy girl knew it.

Like it wasn't enough, Kaine tried to inflict his mark on the mourning teenager but somehow, instead of working like it should, it accelerated the mutations caused by the blood on the Spider-Stinger still in M-J's eyes, **Cassie's** blood.

So while her cry of pain sounded normal to the handful of S.H.I.E.L.D's agents present, for anyone with a spider-sense, present or not, it was like she screamed directly in their head, causing them boundless pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?  
> Any thought on how M-J caused the mother of all headache to every spider-powered beings that fic spoke off until then?
> 
> Let me give you a clue: She only got ONE power, but far more powerful than anyone had it before.


End file.
